Broken Dolls
by WhiteWolf74
Summary: This is set during 6x01 when all of the girls get out of the dollhouse Sarah Harvey doesn't exist. Things happen slightly differently. Mainly Ezria, some Spoby and Haleb. Complete summary inside.


_This is set during 6x01 when all of the girls get out, Sarah Harvey doesn't exist. Aria is in much worse condition to what she was letting on. Charles was much crueller to her, compared to the others. Mainly Ezria, Ssme Spoby and Haleb. Things happen slightly differently, the police and firefighters found the girls, as they were running towards the exit, they got split up._

I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

 **Broken Dolls**

 ** **Aria P.O.V.  
**** The smoke burns my eyes, but it doesn't matter.  
"Emily! Spencer! Hanna! Mona!" I shout, "Anyone." I continue moving down the hallway towards the outside doors  
"Is anyone down here! Firefighters call out!" someone calls out, or is it just Charles playing with my head? Giving us hope that we finally beat him, only for him to prove to us that he is always three steps ahead of us in the cruellest way possible.  
"Here, I'm down here, please help!" I yell. Please they have to find me, this can't be just another game for us to play, it can't be, I won't let it be. Suddenly the smoke becomes visible, a light shines into my eyes, I block it out with my hands, it's too bright.  
"Here, I found one!" someone, a man calls, he sounds close, something touches my arm, instinctively I back away, its Charles, "It's ok, we're here to rescue you, you're safe now" the same voice says in a much calmer tone, he reaches his hand out towards me again, but this time I move towards it, I clasp onto it tight, this is my life line, and I will not lose it.

I stum **B** le out into the open, looking around I can see a couple dozen people, firefighters, the Rosewood police and paramedics. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Mona even Ali are all out here, Charles doesn't have any of us.  
"Aria!" I hear somebody shout, I know that voice, Ezra! "There you are" he says rushing forward to engulf me in a tight embrace. I burrow my head into his shoulder, taking a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent.  
"Never leave me again" I whisper to him, not knowing if he hears me or not.  
"Never" Is all that he says, but it's enough. Something behind me crashes, I spin around to the noise, just a pane of glass crumbling, I look over to the others, they all noticed the noise as well. I move towards them.

 _Blood on my hands, no, pink hair dye, no. 'choose or they all get hurt' no, not again, I can't do this again, please no!  
_ Someone, a girl is screaming, the trees get fuzzy, then everything becomes da **R** k.  
More screaming, but not from the girl, from others, they're all gibberish.  
"Stay with me," "We need help over here" "Paramedics!" someone begging me to do something, it's too much, it's too tiring, so I close my eyes and sleep.  
My eyes flutter open, a bright light glares down at me, the walls are a blinding, bland white, an earthquake seems to rock my head every time a beep goes off in the distance. It's all too much, so closing my eyes I retreat into the darkness  
' _Why did you do this to us?' Hanna. 'I thought that we were your friends' Spencer. 'You should have stayed in Iceland' Emily. 'You're the weak link' Mona. 'You are a disappointment' Alison. 'I'm only using you for my book' Ezra. They all yell profanities at me. 'Nobody wants you here.' 'You ruined our family.' 'You are a disappointment. 'You're replaceable.' Even more people come, even more people yell. I can't take it. No, make it stop! I didn't do anything._ Liar _. Please, make it stop._

 ** **Ezra P.O.V.  
**** "No! Make it stop! I didn't do anything! Please, make it st **O** p!" Aria shouts, she's restless, thrashing around in her bed, her face is screwed up in pain, crying. I reach out towards her arm, gently shaking her shoulder, she sits straight up in bed, scrambling away from my hand, fear evident in her eyes.  
"Hey, it's okay, it just me, no one can hurt you here," I tell her. The fear drains from her body, but instead of being replaced by the walls that she works so hard to constantly keep up, she looks hollow. That place stole the very cliché, yet one-of-a-kind light that seemed to be her constant aura. In an instant I am transported back a few hours, standing outside the bunker.

 _Flashback  
_

"Never," I tell Aria. I will never leave her alone, not ever again. Something crashes in the crumbling bun **K** er, glass I notice, she turns around, letting go of my hand, she looks at the other girls, they all have the same expression, she moves towards them. I watch as she stumbles for a second, before regaining her balance, I walk towards her, but not fast enough, her legs give out from underneath her and she goes limp, just in time for me to catch her. She is ghostly pale,  
"Aria, stay with me, I need you to stay awake" I plead, the desperation in my voice is evident, I can't lose her, this soon after getting her back. "Help! We need some help over here!" I shout, two paramedics come running,  
"What happened?" the male asks, I shrug my shoulders.  
"I don't know, she was fine, and then she just fell." I tell them, the two paramedics share a glance, "What? What's wrong?" I ask,  
"We have to take her to the hospital, now!" one of them tells me. No, no this can't be happening, I only just got her back. In a daze I drive to Rosewood Community Hospital, Ella and Byron, along with all of the other parents are there. After about 15 minutes of silence in the waiting room Emily, Mona, Hanna and Spencer are wheeled in on b **E** ds, quickly followed by Caleb, Toby and Alison who walk through the ER doors.

 _Flashback_

"Ezra! Ezra, what happened" someone practically yells, snapping me out of my riverine, I look up, Byron and Ella are standing there looking worried. I look at Aria, the fear has returned to her eyes, she frantically looks between her parents and I.  
"Nothing, I-uh spaced for a minute" I respond, looking Byron in the eye.  
"We heard screaming, what did you do? What did you do to our little girl?" Byron demands,  
"Nothing, I did nothing"  
"Then why did she scream?"  
"Dad, it was just a dream, Ezra didn't do anything." Aria intervened,  
"Yeah right" Byron shot back.  
"You" he says pointing a finger at me, "You will walk out of this hospital, and never see Aria again. Is that understood?"  
"No dad don't" Aria tried.  
"Not now Aria"  
"Listen to me, either Ezra stays or I go."  
"Don't be ridiculous Aria," this is the first time that Ella's gotten involved,  
"I'm not, so, either you both go home and sleep, leaving Ezra and I here, where we will be when you get back or I will leave."  
"With me" I interrupt her, smiling.  
"Exactly" is all she says. Byro **N** grumbles before storming out the door, Ella sighs  
"I love you dear, we're happy that you're safe, even if your father doesn't seem like it," she tells Aria, before walking out the door.

"Why don't you try to get some rest?" I ask her, she shakes her head.  
"I can't, not without seeing what happened" she tells me, tears welling in her eyes,  
"What if I stay with you? Will you try sleeping then?" She shrugs her shoulders, letting her tears paint her ghostly face, I move to wipe them away, this time instead of moving away she moves her cheek into my palm. I sit on the edge of her bed, leaning against her pillows, letting her head rest on my shoulder, soon she falls asleep. As I am on the cusp of letting sleep take a hold of me too, Toby, Alison and Caleb knock on the door before letting themselves in.

Toby opens his mouth to say something, but I put my finger to my lips to stop him, gesturing towar **D** s Aria's sleeping form.  
"How's she doing?" Toby asks quietly, "we heard her screaming." I sigh,  
"Not well" I answer honestly "and Byron didn't help. How are the others?"  
"Hanna has this look in her eyes, like she's not even there anymore. She says that she's fine, but-I don't know," Caleb finishes.  
"Spencer has the same look." Toby admits  
"Like her body's there, but she isn't? Yeah, Em has that look," Alison tells us.  
"The lights gone out," I conclude. We all grimly nod.  
"What happened to them down there?" Caleb asks "Will any of them tell you anything?" We all shake our heads,  
"The only time she spoke was to ask if the others are ok," Alison says  
"And for some reason Spencer was worried about Mona" Toby inputs.  
"She helped us" we all look at Aria, she lifts her head off of my shoulder, now that she is very much awake, "while we were down there she helped us," she repeats.  
"What happened down there?" Alis **O** n questions, Aria looks away from the four of us and towards the window,  
"I don't want to talk about it." Is all she says.  
"It doesn't matter if you want to talk about it or not, someone has to tell us eventually, it may as well be you." Alison demands. I'm appalled, old Ali is showing up.  
"Alison. Leave her alone." Toby commands.  
"No. we need to know"  
"No, what we need is for them to be safe and happy" Caleb throw back  
"No. What we need is space, time and for you to stop talking about us like we are your objects! Which by the way can hear." A voice says from the door, Caleb, Alison, Toby and I turn to the door, Spencer. I breathe out. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and surprisingly Mona all move from the door to Aria's bed, I move off the bed and into the chair next to it.

"Here, I got this from the kitchen staff." Hanna says, giving Aria a piece of plain bread and a cup of water, which Aria gladly takes. I mentally hit myself, how did I forget to offer her food and water?  
"Okay, everyone out, bunker buddy meeting." Mona tells us, the girls all cringe, Mona gives them an apo **L** ogetic look, before they all look towards Alison, Caleb, Toby and I expectantly. We file out of the room, leaving the five of them all crammed on Aria's bed. Unintentionally we all move to guard the door, and the girls which it holds, two of us stand by the door, one opposite it and one down the hall.

 **Aria P.O.V.  
** "What are we going to tell them?" I ask.  
"Who? The police, our parents or our over protective guards?" Hanna says  
"All" Emily responds.  
"The truth, we tell the police and our parents the overall facts, just enough information to get them off of our backs. Our 'guards' as per say, should know it all, it's the only way that they'll be satisfied." Mona decides.  
"There is no way that I am telling my parents about the games" Emily interjects.  
"Fine, leave out the games, the replica rooms and details , but whatever we do, we don't give away Charles. They think that it is Andrew, let them believe it." Spencer proposes.  
"Tell the police the same, but also give them the prom?" remarks Hanna.  
"And what? Tell our boyfriends and Ali all of it? Ezra will freak." I point out.  
"He will freak out even more if you don't tell him, hon" Mona tells me, patting my shoulder.  
"So, why did you faint?" Spencer asks, I shrug  
"The doctor's haven't come in to see me yet. The nurses who check all my machines are the only medical people I've seen." A knock on the door comes,  
"Just here to give you all your medicine dears," we all smile at the nurse. "You four" she says pointing at Emily, Hanna, Mona and Spencer, "should go back to your rooms, you can come back later, okay?" They all leave.

Ezra walks in as the nurse **L** eaves, he takes a seat and doesn't ask any questions, simply taking my hand in his and looking out the window.  
"Ezra," I whisper,  
"Yeah Ar" he looks at me  
"I think that you should know what happened to me, what happened to all of us girls." He shakes his head,  
"You don't have to tell me."  
"Yes I do. I just hope that you will still look at me the same way after I finish telling you."  
"Of course I will, I love you." I smile for the first time in ages.  
"I love you so much. You know how I said that it all started at homecoming the year I got back?"  
"Yeah, that's when your first A message from Mona was."  
"But it wasn't. Yes we all got messages at the dance, but that's not when they started. They started after Ali's funeral, first with Mona, then with you and now, with…" I can't seem to get the next words out.  
"With Andrew. Andrew is A" I shake my head,  
"No, Andrew isn't A, but who is requires a lot more explaining.  
"We've got all day." I take a deep breath in, then I push all the air out of my lungs, ready to begin.  
"The night we all di **S** appeared

 **A/N This is a one-shot, but if I get lots of reviews then I might consider making it longer.  
WhiteWolf74 xx  
**


End file.
